Things said by or about Sláine MacRoth
Ukko: "You think you're really big! Showing off your muscles! Going round naked, but for a waist-mat! All you can do is beat up little dwarves!" 2000 AD ''prog 331 ---- Sláine: "I'm sorry — are you attacking me? Only your blow was so puny, I wasn't sure." ''2000 AD prog 362. ---- Ukko (narrating): "Sláine didn't use his leyser-gun. Being a head-hunter, he'd taken rather a fancy to Mogrooth's... and wanted to remove it cleanly... ...So he could pickle it and show it off to his friends... And talk to it on long winter evenings, as was the custom in those days." 2000 AD prog 413. ---- Brotor: "That is the face of mindless violence! He lacks the noble brow of a great hero... an Arthur... or a Finn!" Myrddin: "Ah, but I sense hidden depths behind that brutal exterior." Brotor: "Aye! I'm sure there's none he wouldn't sink to!" Ibid. ---- Sláine: "It's time I got more gore on my war weapon!" 2000 AD prog 415. ---- Ukko (narrating): "As Sláine looked across the battlefield, the sounds and smells of death excited him — and he began howling and moaning as his warp spasm came on... A current of energy hissed out of the ground and ran through him... causing his skin to wriggle and pulsate, as if there was a snake inside..." 2000 AD prog 417. ---- Ukko (narrating): "The serpent raged within him... boosting his normal aggression into a terrible, manic rage and lust to kill... ... that had to be satisfied!" Ibid. ---- Sláine: "There are none greater than the Tuatha de Danaan! The tribes of the earth goddess Danu!" 2000 AD prog 421. ---- Sláine: "This sword is a worthy successor to my old axe Brain-biter... I shall call it Blood-prow! For it cuts through Diluvials like a ship through the waves. And leaves behind... a wake of death!" 2000 AD prog 448. ---- Sláine: "My fiery sword weathered the battle-storm well. When it struck, it sprayed the air and not with sweat. Crimson the sea through which Blood-prow sails." Ibid. ---- Oeahoo: "I... I thought humans were meant to be good and noble... Maybe some are... But not you... You really are an animal, Sláine MacRoth!" 2000 AD prog 451. ---- Sláine: "Blood-prow blazed like a Viking fire ship, but it was the Sluaghs' funeral. Busy my battle-paws." Ibid. ---- Sláine: "Real ale! Look at the head on that! No gnat's water here!" Myrddin: "May I remind you we have an important mission on which the future of Earth depends?" Sláine: "You may. Cheers." 2000 AD prog 455. ---- Nest: "Aries... the first sign of the zodiac. There is no task for you to perform here as it's your own star sign..." Ukko: "Yes, Sláine's always been a bit of a ram." Nest: "The sign of youth, courage and aggression... ...Of a born fighter who lives violently and leaves a trail of destruction behind him." Ukko: "That's my boy!" Nest: "Ariens are generous and honest — and have a violent dislike for those who are dishonest, shifty and furtive. They also have the defects of the young: overbearing... crude... and arrogant." Ukko: "Oh, that's definitely Sláine!" Category:Quotes